


Once in a life time

by Konokuro



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Isekai, OC, SI but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konokuro/pseuds/Konokuro
Summary: Dimensional travel was thought to be impossible. Yet a person finds himself at the mercy of an unknown world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, I've been dealing with the idea of an Isekai fanfic for a while now. Basically an SI fic but removing the protagonists knowledge of the world. This only comes up because I have an irrational dislike of fix it stuff which comes about from the protagonists knowledge of future event., ala "This bites". It ruins the fish out of water aspect that I feel is important for this kind of story, if not the major draw in. That's just my opinion however.
> 
> Updates will probably be sporadic as I am in university and I don't have or spend much time writing. This is also mostly for fun but that doesn't mean it doesn't need or deserve criticism. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Prologue; missing

-The RCMP are still trying to find a missing Whitehorse resident in a high profile case. The young man missing is the son of CEO Aleksander Dąbrowski of Air North, Wojtek Dąbrowski. Wojtek unlike his father was an avid hunter and a lover of nature according to friends and family, with his girlfriend saying that has passion was infectious. Saying that his passion rallied the community into environmental activists.

“He was, no is, a great man.” His Girlfriend Sabrina Mackinze said at a community meeting in Whitehorse a few days after his disappearance. She has not given up hope that her boyfriend is alive and well “A few days ago, he said he was going to his usual spot for hunting, about two hundred kilometers north of Whitehorse. He never returned.” Sabrina continued.

The case has attracted much attention both nationally and internationally, as many draw parallels to the US navy ship which disappeared off the Alaskan coast around five years ago in two thousand and twelve. That case remains currently unsolved without any solid leads to where it has disappeared too. The Dąbrowski family and friends worry that the same fate will be given their son, Wojtek.

In other news; a UN task force of scientists have said the dense fog surrounding Newfoundland Island is not spreading to the rest of the world. Alleviating the worries of billions globally. However, some aren’t convinced as two years prior in 2015, the fog extended into the arctic circle, creating levels of sea Ice that hasn’t been seen in a century according to the UN’s ICCP. "The sea ice is the thickest it has been in a century, with the September minimum being as high and thick as the past decades maximums." Lead scientist Andrew Taijiud reports. "The Greenland ice sheet is much of the same story."

There has also been much discussion about what’s happening on the Island itself. The population on the island still remains safe but the premier for the province calls for national and international aid after the mayor of St. Johns has called attention on twitter of old style wooden sail ships circling the city. He has also said one tried landing before it got chased of my artillery fire. After the twitter post and the hashtag "foggy St. Johns" became viral, the United States, The rest of NATO, and Ghana have committed ships in the area.

Still however the mystery remains, such as why does the internet work through the fog? Or all other communications for that matter? What’s the deal with the wooden ships? Why did the sea ice levels increase so rapidly two years ago?

All those questions must be answered and will be answered in due time according to officials, but some say it’s not enough. Some want answers now as a growing global movement is dissatisfied with the world’s response to this currently unknown event. How ever some think they have the answer to it. Some are saying that the fog is a time travel fog and that Newfoundland now sits around the times of the fifteen hundreds. Some others believe the fog is the sign of the end times.

Terry Hamilton CBC news, Ottawa, signing off.

While the CBC broadcasts it’s nightly report, a young man, stranded on an unknown island stirs. It is the beginning of his adventure and one that will travel between worlds.

He Certainly didn’t sign up for this, not that he had a choice in the matter. It's all out of his control anyways.


	2. Chapter One; This certainly isn’t wonderland

I hated Alice in Wonderland. I don’t care that it’s a masterpiece of literature or one of the most influential stories ever created. It’s nonsense, hell it’s actually literary nonsense, after all that’s the books genre along with the rest of Lewis Carrol’s work. Why do I need to understand it anyhow? It’s not like I use my understanding of very old English literature in the future with a dead literary genre will do me any good. Well at least it taught me critical thinking skills.

Yet despite my burning hatred for the book, I can’t help but put myself into Alice’s shoes. Considering I just fell down a large ass hole into an unrecognizable area which I’m pretty sure isn’t the same the forest I was just in. After trying, and failing, to track down the most majestic stag I'd ever laid eyes on. Much like Alice falling down the rabbit hole, while following the white rabbit. How do I know this? Well in the forest I was in before falling down, the mountains were to the west and east. Now they’re just to the east. Of course, the foliage is different than I’m used to as well, much closer to temperate rain forests along the pacific coast. Compared to the taiga forests around Whitehorse, my home. This of course means I don’t know where I am. I suppose I can check my compass to see which way’s north and go from there annnnd, I don’t have it, fuck. Must’ve forgot it at home, that’s really dumb of me considering my history as a hunter. At least I still have my fooooooo

** _ “Get away from my food you stupid squirrels!” _ **

Damn, I turned away for a minute and they’ve already ate most of my food. Just great just friggin great. Well at least I still have my clothes, a water flask, and my trusty rifle. My good old trusty Lee-Enfiend number four. Passed down from my uncle, after his troop in the Canadian rangers got their brand-new Colt rifles.

While rummaging around what remained of my food satchel, I noticed something peculiar in, there was a note inside the remains. How did it get there? Was one of the damned bandits a messenger squirrel? Can you even tame and train a squirrel? Whatever the case is, my conundrum about the domestication of squirrels can be solved another day. Right now, this letter can probably explain my situation more.

“To the idiot reading this”  
Great, this started great, just peachy really. What kind of asshat starts a letter like this?  
“Congratulations you’ve managed to trip yourself into a brand-new world! Isn’t that exciting, now you can live out your fantasies inspired by the copious amounts of Japanese media you’ve consumed! I believe the world you’ve fallen into is the world of One Piece? Oh, you've written so many wonderful unofficial tales of your own creation in that universe!”  
Japanese Media? Like those comic books and cartoons from Japan? I was never into that; my sister was super into it which is why I even know what this person is talking about. Speaking of my younger sister and her taste in media, she did have a lot of those books in her bookcase with the name one piece. Also, there's no way in hell she's responsible for that series, considering she's Polish Canadian who's lived in Canada all her life. Wait a minute. Was my sister the one supposed to fall into this hole!? What the actual hell.  
“Now you get to join your favorite group in fiction, The Strawhat Pirates!”  
Who? Also, what kind of name is the "Strawhat Pirates", sounds dumb as hell. Not threatening at all  
“Join their crew and have a fun adventure! Try not to die on it!"

"Signed by your anonymous benefactor”  
What is this, Fairly Odd Parents? Nah, it's even dumber than that most likely.

Well that was a load of shit. So, this told me nothin-wait there’s fine print on the bottom. It's not even small, it's actually quite large. Man, I must've been illiterate to miss it the first time around.  
“You also have an infinite resupply on your ammo for your gun also your gun won’t break and if you lose it, you’ll find it again sometime later in a familiar safe area.”  
Well at least I’ve got something going for me then. So, to summarize this letter, my sister was supposed to fall into a new world based on one of her favorite Japanese comic books? Other than weirdness, why was this hole not on our property and instead in the middle of the forest? Also, was my sister going to “borrow” my rifle? She doesn’t even have her license! Hell, she’s never even shown interest in shooting before. Or hiking in the back country.

That’s dumb, that’s just friggen stupid. Just, just why would the cosmic laws of the universe allow this. Also doesn’t this just completely break every sort of Newtonian or Einsteinian law of physics?

Ahhh whatever. I do know I’m in a different world, but this world is somewhere don’t know despite it being based off a series. Which I haven't read, maybe I should've watched one of those cartoons with my sis, probably would've brought us closer. Well, my relationship with my sister is good regardless and I don't think I've ever thought of this happening. Eh hindsight's twenty-twenty.

What I need to do now is figure out where the hell I am. Best way to do that is to climb those mountains to my east, easy enough, I'm after all an expert hiker. Get to a vantage point and look into the horizon, see what I’ve got to work with.

~~Six hours later~~

Holy fucking shit that was a mistake, like holy shit. I’d thought it’d be a gentle hike but nooooooo it had to be a damn scramble most of the way up. Thankfully I’m now at an alpine meadow high enough to see the horizon and see where I am. Meaning I don’t have to keep climbing thankfully, as my stamina is at its limit. Man, thinking about it now, my situation fucking sucks. Some of the reasons why are my own. Like not packing more food, forgetting a compass, and climbing up a really hard mountain for no real reason. Being stuck in another world can be called my fault but better me than my sister, she's not the back-country type. Plus, that's on that weird douchebag of an anonymous benefactor. Honestly, the worst part of my situation is that I’m out of food and water, being in another world takes a back seat to basic necessities. I've got to go back down to hunt but after coming up all firstly this way, I should see the horizon, that is after all why I did what I did.

After ranting in my head while panting like a dog, staring deeply into the ground as I do so. I look out into the horizon, and much to my dismay, it's nothing but the ocean, which means I’m on an island. Which means I need to somehow make a boat if I want to leave here. I don’t know how to do that! Neither building the thing or sailing it. I don't even know where I am, I've got no map and no compass. Just what the hell is this place I really need to know-  
*hunger pangs*  
But first I need to find some food, don’t want to starve to death here. I look around for anything for substance, yet, wait, is that a stream I hear? All right, friggin right fresh water! I can refill my empty flask, food can wait for now. After all, water is more important. Now where is it? Alright, based on the sound it’s on my right, by that alpine meadow there. Alright time to move out.

Now that I’m taking my time, I can really appreciate the beauty of this area, all the wild flowers rocks. The clean fresh mountain air. Yeah this is the life, is what I would say if I wasn’t on an island in a different world, I know nothing about! Will I even get back to my world? My family? My girlfriend? God, everything about this sucks the more I think about it! God I'm pissed at this "anonymous benefactor" and at God for allowing for this benefactor to do this!

Welp, the ever-comforting existential dread and rage is back, great. Oh, and there’s the creek, wonderful, great timing. At least I won't die of thirst. I’ve got that going for me, I guess.

After arriving to the creek, I take my time refilling my flask, drinking some to hydrate. The sun was starting to go down, so I’d best make camp for the night. I looked around for anything that could reasonably work as a shelter. I spotted a small cave that was really more of a covered depression, that could work.

After making my little temporary cave home, I spotted something peculiar just outside to the right of my little shack. It was a fruit in the shape of a salmon. Now that’s something you don’t see everyday; how did I miss it anyways. Whatever, it's food and I fucking need food right now, no matter how peculiar.

In my self-made desperation for I look at immediately wanting to just devour the odd fruit. I run over and grab it and walk back to my small hobble. There I set myself down and eat the oddly shaped fruit.

This was a mistake.

It was awful tasting. It tasted like rotten eggs, no wait worse, a rotten egg mixed with haggis and rubbing alcohol with the nice after taste of a Newfoundland screech. Yet, I swallowed it and took another bite. After ten minutes of the most excruciating eating session I have ever endured, worse than when a Newfie friend of mine last semester in college, tortured drunk me with haggis and screech. I finish the fruit despite all odds and my screaming gag reflex. I promptly collapse afterward, seemingly passing out…

~~nine hours later~~

I woke up groggy, my mind empty, but also really thirsty. I take a step outside my hobble, I feel heavier, bigger, more primal, inhuman. I continue to lumber, which is a description I've never thought I'd think of myself as, towards the creek. There I saw a reflection, it looked, it looked like an animal of some sort. Looking closer it was a, it was a,  
“HOLY SHIT THAT’S A FUCKING GRIZZLY BEAR! Shit shit shit shit! Alright just got to play dead and It’ll move on.” I say out loud rather stupidly, considering if that was an actual bear, I would be dead now.

I opened my eyes after a tense few seconds, and there wasn’t any bear anywhere around me. That’s when I noticed that my arms where brown and fluffy and holy shit, I’m the bear!  
A fucking weird shaped awful tasting fruit turned my into a 600 kilograms of pure muscle, aka a goddamn bear. Didn’t Disney make a movie with a guy turning into a bear except it was about northern native mythology and folklore? Eh whatever, everyone else probably forget that exists as well. At any rate, I’m technically a furry now. That sucks. However, bears are strong and powerful creatures. That’s neat. They are however lazy bastards, which doesn't fit me at all. Regardless, it was a little weird considering I was standing on two legs and my body seems to be bipedal, rather than on four legs like a normal bear. After all, bears only stand on two legs as a threat and a battle stance. What's even more interesting than the insanely weird biology of my body is that under closer inspection my clothes still fit and weren't completely torn apart. I wonder when my clothes were made with this super material. It is after all pretty neat. Because after all, there's no way the fruit did that as well. Still I look back into my hobble, I panic. Once there was my rife, now sat a giant rocket launcher with a magazine shaped like a Kalashnikov, dope.

Still though, despite all the positives, I’d rather not be a bear. Maybe if I think really hard about, I’m actually a human I’ll turn back? I mean I fell down a hole into another world that was meant to be for my Japan obsessed sister and I ate an absolute horrendous tasting fruit shaped like a fish, anything goes at this point I suppose, might as well try it.

So, I retreat into myself and think and think really hard.  
“I’m a human, I'm 6’2, male, handsome, white, and I'm jacked”  
I repeat that phrase over and over again while I feel my body changing. Eventually after I presume a few minutes I opened my eyes and glanced back at the creek to look at my reflection. I was indeed a human again.

Well uh, that was easy to say the least. Expected to be harder in all honesty. Well yet again this world is just weird and illogical anyways. Considering the “fruit” I ate. I look back into the hobble and my rife was back, replacing the dope ass gun that laid there previously. One part of me was disappointed, the other was quite happy.

After my freak-out and subsequent return to normal, I look out into the horizon only to be yet again disappointed when all I see is the vastness of an unknown ocean. Meaning i wasn’t hallucinating due to hunger, thirst, hysteria, or fatigue. Considering the sun’s position, it was early in the morning, I’d say around seven in the morning. However, there was something new within my horizon and in the distance, I saw a large sail-based ship. It was to my south west along a beach near some steep hills and cliff sides. Three things entered my mind; "that may be my way off this place.", "I hope to god that they have food", and finally "This place must run on some old ass technology considering those giant sails."

Either way it was in my best interests to meet these people, who ever they were. I gathered what I had, and I started to casually run down the mountain that took me seven hours to hike. The first thing I noticed was my speed, it was significantly higher than it was previously. Although I was running down, it was significantly faster than it was previously. The second change I noticed was my balance. What was once a hard and tough makeshift trail had become an easy running ground compared to what it was before. I had perfect balancing and spacing over the course of my run. Never once was I in threat of falling.

After an hour or two of running I noticed the third major change, my endurance. I managed to run down a mountain on a still empty stomach. Carrying with me heavy equipment at full speed. It was something others would kill for. The fourth thing I noticed was my sense of smell it was much higher than before, every scent in the forest came clear to me. That's when I noticed a peculiar smell. Thinking it was one of the people aboard the ship I saw, I rushed to the smells location.

Clearing the bush after a half hour of running, I came to the source of the smell. It was a small little boy covered in fur. Wait it wasn't a human, it was like an elk or something of that sort. It had a funny little pink hat which had antlers sticking out of it. It had a noticeably blue nose, which was unlike the black noses other elk had, or any other animal really. It was also wearing some shorts. My mind couldn't handle it, trying to process what I was looking at. After a few seconds, which felt like minutes, the creature spoke up.

"Who are you, you monster? Are you one of the pirates messing up my friends!?" it yelled at me in a scared defensive tone.

I wanted to defend myself, tell him I had no idea who his friends were and that I was certainly no pirate. Considering those didn't even exist anywhere close to where I lived, was I near Somalia? No, nowhere close to the horn of Africa can this sort of biome exist and there’s no way an island could lay undiscovered in one of the busiest shipping lanes in the world.

Yet I couldn't get the words out. The sheer madness I had to endure over the past two days. That thing speaking. My body running on empty. I couldn't handle it. I simply ceased to function and returned to the darkness of sleep. Passing out right there and then.

Before I truly was gone, I heard the thing asking me if I was okay and calling for someone named "Sanji" and another someone named “Robin”. Regardless of all the questions I wanted to ask and all the things I wanted to say to the small elk boy. They wouldn’t come, as mere seconds later, I was out cold.


	3. Chapter Two; New world, new people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an exposition dump, everyone love's those right?
> 
> Next chapter will take a while to come out

I woke on what appeared to be makeshift bed made of leaves and some blankets. I was still groggy considering I passed out earlier, plus it’s unlikely I’ve eaten anything well gone to the realm of sleep. I pick myself ever so weakly, reminiscent of being hungover after a big party, and I look around. I once again see the elk man? Boy? Whatever. Whatever the case is, I see his back turned away from me straight ahead. I catch in the corner of my eyes two other figures I haven’t met before. I assume those were the people which the little guy was calling for. Yes, little guy, I mean I don’t even know his name or species what else am I to call him? Hell, anything I called him in my mind could’ve been a derogatory slur. Anyways, I see a man with blond hair wearing a black suit just slightly to the left of me hunched over a kettle like he’s a witch stirring the witches brew. From what I could see his hair covered his over his right eye. Above his left eye I catch an oddly shaped eyebrow, it was a swirl? Spiral? Regardless it was quite weird, not that my time here hasn’t been. Moving on, a little bit away to my left I see a young woman with black hair wearing a black sweater with some short blue shorts, sitting on a log intensely reading a book of sorts. 

After doing my survey, I concluded that I need to get up and start asking questions about where I am and who these people are. I managed to lift my body off the temporary bed. I started to walk when all of the sudden

“What are you doing out of bed! I haven’t given you the okay yet!” The little guy said to me in a very doctor sound voice. While the best he could with how high his tonal reach could carry him anyways. Regardless him telling me that I can’t leave the bed like he’s my doctor is too far.

“So, are you like a doctor or something?” I asked condescendingly 

“Yes.” 

He reacted with a clear understanding of my condescension. Anyways I wanted to pass out again, mostly in embarrassment this time. So, the little elk guy with the funny hat was actually a doctor. Well considering the shit that’s happened over the past two days I believe it, not really but I have a hunch I need to.

“Oh, apologies for the condescension, I didn’t know that as after all I’ve never met you” Buttering up like this should work. “Well alright doc. So, in that case what happened with me? Hunger, exhaustion, or sleep deprivation? Also how long was I out for.” I inquired, already knowing that it was all three.

“All three really” He said dryly, not that I didn’t know that already “You were also out cold for around 5 hours give our take.

“Well in case I just need some more rest and food, right?” I asked nonchalantly

“While yes, you aren’t fully rested yet you need to stay in your bed and slee-”

“Look I understand you’re the doctor and all, but I wasn’t planning on running off. Just stretch my legs a bit is all” 

“Well fine, can you at least sit on a log next to you?"

"Yeah sure, if that’s better than I’ll do that. Don’t want to be stuck in bed after all." 

I looked around the area around the bed and found a nice log to sit on to my right. I waltzed over to it and took a seat. Odd, how so many trees and logs made perfect chairs. Never thought I’d be comfy sitting on a tree. Now that I was awake and conscious, I could finally ask some damned questions about what this place is, who these people are, and others which could _maybe_ lead me home. 

Alright, I can start asking questions. Time for the first basic ones, names.

"So uhh, what's your guy's names? I mean I should know the names of the people who basically saved me after all." 

"Tell us your name first." The blond man responded "Despite helping you we don't exactly trust you all things considered. Along with odd clothing and weaponry." 

Well he got me there. 

"Sanji's right you know" did the young woman call him Sanji? I suppose that's the blond guys name. Didn’t the elk doctor yell that name when I passed out. I suppose that’s who he was calling for. Through process of elimination I assume this woman is the one called “Robin”. That can’t be the little guys name, considering he called for that person prior to me passing out. He certainly wasn’t calling for himself unless he speaks in the third person. "You appeared in front of us, wearing clothing we've never really seen before brandishing a weapon we don't recognize. Plus, we’ve been having some trouble to say the least over the past day. We're not going to take our chances with people we don’t recognize.”

"Well uhhhh, before I tell you my name, may I ask where you put my weapon? It's kind of an heirloom." It wasn’t really, it being expensive and my own personal attachment more than anything.

"Don't worry we didn't throw it our or anything. We just simply moved it away from you." The woman, Robin, replied, smiling. 

"Well that's reassuring." I said as neutral as possible, still a little creeped out. "Then there's no harm in telling you my name, I suppose. Wojtek Dąbrowski, that’s my name." 

The trio looked confused on how to pronounce my name. I don't blame them really, Polish is a hard language to pronounce, even for those used to or native to English. Wait, English? I thought these were characters from a Japanese series. Why on earth would they be speaking English? So fluently with no accents as well, like they were raised on it. This is odd, but hey look at the bright side, at least there is no language barrier. I also don’t have to learn Japanese to communicate. Although learning another language would be neat.

After a few moments of deliberation while I was reflecting on linguistics. “Robin” finally managed to understand how to pronounce my name, interrupting my thoughts as a nice side effect. Not that they were that important anyways. 

"So, mister Wojtek, where exactly are you-"

"Sorry to interrupt but Wojtek is my first name. Dąbrowski is my last name. So, if you want to be all formal you would say mister Dąbrowski rather than mister Wojtek. Also, incredibly good pronunciation, most people horribly mispronounce my first name." 

"Really?" The woman looked puzzled. "With other people, their first name is their family name. Yet here you're saying that it's your last name that's your family name. Also, thanks for the compliment." She gave a small smile, which from what I can tell both infuriated Sanji towards me and infatuated Sanji to her. Weird, wonder why? Was he sexist towards men? Far to chivalrous for his own good? Or just a Pervert? Damn it, every minute I get a million more questions I want to ask.

Moving onto more important thoughts and questions. Despite understanding English fluently, they’ve got radically different naming conventions than most other English speaking nations. Must be a cultural thing I suppose.

"Well yes, where I'm from that's how it works." 

"Well then mister Dąbrowski, let's start with some easy questions. Where are you from?"

"Uhhh okay, I was born in Poland but moved to Whitehorse when I was like 3 or something with my family and lived there ever since." 

"And where's that?" The woman looked confused along with her two companions. “I’ve never heard of a place called Whitehorse or Poland in any of the blues or grand line.”

"Well it’s in the Yukon territory, not an island in one of the so-called blues and grand line.'' I said with absolute certainty in my voice, throwing them off even more. I swear it’s not on purpose, it’s that I have no idea what their talking about.

"And, and where's that, and what is it attached too if it’s not an island?" Now all three were looking at me with a confused and concerned look.

"In a country called Canada" 

"Where's that?" At this point their faces were a fusion of terror and confusion. 

"The continent of North America, okay look I'll cut you some slack. I am not from around here. And by that, I mean I am not from this world. I might as well be upfront, so it doesn’t come up in a later crucial point and start an unnecessary figh-"

"_**HE'S AN ALIEN!" **_The elk boy yelled out in complete and utter terror, cutting me off while I was defending myself. Bastard. 

"No way, no friggin way." The blond man, well Sanji, said in complete disbelief. 

"Im-impossible." The woman managed to stutter out by her what I'm assuming, her brain melting from what I said. “Not one singular soul I’ve met has never heard of either the blues or the grandline”

"Yeah, yeah. Crazy right? Welcome to my world ever since yesterday. Anyways what are your guy's names if you don't mind me asking." 

They just looked at me in shock and in unison they managed to blurt out; 

"_**DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT ASSHOLE!" **_They yelled out in unison, which was weird to say the least, people can’t do that so easily on the fly. Their faces were also exaggerated in ridiculous ways. I suppose I am in the world of a children's Japanese comic series, it shouldn’t come as a surprise, considering this world also has fruits with transformative properties and is apparently mostly ocean. What is this place anyways? Kevin Costner's water world?

"Look there isn't that much too it, I'm in just as much disbelief as you guys are about this and besides, I know jack shit reasons how this happened. Only that it did. I fell down a giant ass hole while hunting and now I'm here." The deer, elk, moose, doctor juvenile visibly recoiled at that last comment. "Now could you please tell my you guys names?" 

"Fine, weird alien dude from another world." The blond guy "Sanji" snorted out. "The names Sanji." Already figured that out. "And I'm the cook for my crew, and one of the best in the world.” Crew? Also, he thinks highly of himself, very highly of himself. Must be the Kanye of the culinary world, yet again I heard that many head chefs are like this. Yet I again that was over the internet, and that isn’t the best place for evidence.

"The names Tony Tony Chopper, but you can call me chopper. And I'm the crew’s doctor." There's that word again, "crew" are these guys special ops in the military or something? Shouldn’t they be dealing with that weird fog around Newfoundland right now, not slacking off here of all places. Also, where did they pick this guy up? Regardless, I now had a name for my savoir, which I couldn’t figure out on my own, my little animal savior. Well “savior”. 

"My name is Nico Robin, and I'm the ships archeologist." Figured it out through process of elimination. Why does a ship need an archeologist anyways? Are they hunting tombs or something like that? 

So, are they members of a crew on a ship then? What are these guys, pirates or something? Didn’t chopper call me a pirate? If they are pirates, why would they be running from other pirates? Maybe a rival crew? Gang War? Mutiny?

Despite knowing their names and those other very important questions which should definitely be asked. I only had one burning question on my mind, for some goddamn reason. I looked towards Chopper and I looked him dead in the eyes, clearly scaring him to some degree. As I uttered my question, the only question I decide to ask. 

"So uhh, Chopper, what kind of animal are you. Never heard of an elk which can stand on two legs, speak, be intelligent enough to become a doctor, and have a blue nose." 

He looked almost offended, well as much as I could tell. 

"Well first off, I'm a reindeer, not an elk. Second, I ate the human human fruit which allowed me to turn into a human and give me human intelligence." He said almost proudly. “I also got taught by the best doctors around.” He’s smarter than the average human, that's for sure. 

"Yo, that's actually really cool. Sorry for being so rude earlier." 

Chopper blossomed and was as red as the planet mars. I’m surprised I can see his blush, considering his fur coat. Must be that cartoon logic again.

"Ahhh, you can't make me happy like that, you asshole. I don't need your praise.” He said while moving his body around in joy, clearly betraying what he's trying to say with his words. Regardless he did look absolutely adorable. 

Now, despite all of my previous questions, I feel satisfied with what I now know. I’m now kicking myself mentally over being satisfied with only asking that fucking question. 

Wait, did he say something about how he ate a fruit which turned him into a human? Maybe he has some idea what I ate last night which turned me into a bear. I mean it was a fruit, I think? Certainly didn’t taste like any one fruit that I’ve ever had that’s for sure.

However, before I could ask it there and then, Sanji interrupted me with my food. 

“Here’s your food you weird dimensional traveler” He gave me a nice soup in a nice bowl with some bread. It looked really good in all honesty. Although he was kind of rude but he’s probably like this for every-”

“And Here’s to you Robin~swan, my special soup made just for you~!” 

What. The. Fuck. That’s the most over the top womanizer personality I’ve ever seen. Actually, I've never seen someone act like that. More over I’ve never seen anyone move like that or have such a one eighty mood change. Well, other than bi-polar people, like my first girlfriend. Wait, now’s not the time to reminiscence of failed high school relationships. It’s pretty irrelevant all things considered. That was weird to say the least and out of left field and let's leave it at that for now.

Regardless of Sanji’s behaviour, I've got to eat, doctors orders after all, and the only thing there is to eat is the soup and bread. So, I take my spoon and dig in, and what I find is, very good food. This Sanji guy certainly was a good cook. While eating our food, I pose my question to chopper. 

"So, chopper, let's say hypothetically, I ate a horrible tasting fruit that was weirdly shaped that gave me the ability to turn into a bear. Would you know anything about that?" 

"Well if this is a hypothetical that would be a zoan type devil fruit you would've eaten." He said all doctor like. 

"Does this fruit also, make sure that your clothes fit the new transformed body? If so why?"

"Yes, but I don't know why. It’s just something that happens to those who have consumed a devil fruit" Well that helps.

Robin easily figured out my hypothetical was a complete lie. I guess she was the smart one, and chopper was the naive one, considering he fell for my hypothetical despite his intelligence in being a doctor.

"So, Wojtek, this hypothetical actually happened to you didn't it?" My face at the point for anyone who could read the slightest bit of body language could tell I was full of it. 

"Wait he lied to me?" Chopper sounded wrong

"Hey, really making yourself appealing to us. Being honest helps more than being a dirty lair" The cook barked. 

Well that was probably the wrong way to with it. Better apologize. 

"Look I'm sorry okay, but the first thing chopper said to me was basically insulating that I was a pirate that was after you guys. If I came clean about it, I was worried you guys would freak."

"That's nice and all Wojtek but we now know that you’re not from this planet and therefore can't be part of the pirate crew after us." Robin Sayed in a tone I couldn't decipher. Besides that, I'm still an idiot all things considered. 

"What is this about pirate crew and why are they after you? You don't seem like the kind of people who would have bounties." 

"Were pirates as well." Robin bluntly said. “There probably either after our heads as a pride thing, collecting bounties, or killing for the sake of killing.”

What have I gotten myself into? And I’m sure Robin picked up on my probably shocked face, I don’t know exactly, considering there isn’t a mirror anywhere where I could see my face to check for myself.

“Look, we may be pirates but we won’t kill you, rob you, or any such heinous acts. Does that make you feel better?” Robin asked soothingly  
“Yes, but only because you haven’t killed or robbed me yet so there's evidence backing your word. Anyways, you keep mentioning a crew and I doubt you three are all of it. If so, where’s the rest?” 

“We landed here a few hours ago this morning, while we waited for our log pose to reset. We got ambushed by some unknown pirate crew. They were a few strong members but during the fight we all got separated. Me, Sanji, and Chopper stayed together while the other members of the crew fanned out. It wasn't on purpose, but this forest is twisting our sense of direction. I'm pretty sure the enemies camped out here had trouble with the navigation on this island.”

Thinking about robin’s answer, I decided to make the worst decision of my life so far.

“Well there’s my answer, rival pirates huh? And your friends are scattered around the island? Well as an esteemed world class hunter.” I’m actually just mediocre, but I really want to get off this place and helping them probably does the job. “I offer you my services in helping you defeat your rivals and find your friends, for free because I don’t know your currency as well.” 

They all stare deeply into me, judging me. Assessing me. It was really uncomfortable, all three were peering straight into my soul. 

“Yeah okay” They said in unison kind of like robots. I hope this won’t become a trend. 

“Is that a, yes you can help us? Or a, fuck off?” 

“It’s a yes you idiot.” Sanji deadpanned “Besides, you’re probably useful. You can supposedly turn into a bear and have a strange weapon of unknown effectiveness. Even if you aren’t that strong, you're still a useful asset.”

“Well in that case times a wastin huh? It’ll be sun down in a few hours, we probably should get moving. Staying in one spot isn’t just dangerous, but also slows down us finding your friends. Say, do you have any ideas where they are?” 

“No.” Once again, in unison. This is becoming an annoying trend. 

“Also, can I get my gun back?” I asked as nicely as possible.

“Sure.” Sanji walks to where the gun was and tosses it to me. “Keep in mind however, turn that gun against us, and your life is gone.”

I shudder at the cooks genuine threat.

“I’ll make sure not to, considering I enjoy living.”

So, without much other words, something I feel is uncharacteristic of these folks. We finish our meal, prepared ourselves and set off into the wilderness. Hoping to find people I don’t know, neither names or looks. All I have on my side is my trusty rifle, bear power, and three relatively friendly strangers.

~~An hour later~~

The first hour breezed by. Of course, we took a while to pack all of the stuff the trio had one them that they didn’t want to carry. Most importantly a fairly large pot along with cooking ingredients. Unfortunately for me, transport duty was on me. They managed to trick me into carrying all of it. 

I may be significantly stronger now thanks to the bear side of me, but this is too much. As I’m in the back of the pack. In front of me is Robin, next is Sanji, and up front is Chopper who’s using his nose to try and locate his friends. 

So not wanting to be the human of burden, I decided to make myself more accurate to the role, becoming a beast of burden. I retreated into myself and thought and reflected on my appearance this morning when I awoke as a bear. Deeper and Deeper. Large, powerful, brown fur, bear face?, and very tall. 

I opened my eyes and I was in my bear form, only problem is that in actuality I only gained like four inches of height, from six foot one to six foot five. I looked forward again and my companions looked angry, better make it up. 

“Look I know this looks bad but being in this form gives me more strength to carry my burdens.” 

The answer was satisfying enough, and we continued our march. The mood wasn’t tense but there was no chatter at all between us. I was totally killing their synergy wasn’t I, kind of like an uninvited guest to a party. I’ll go make some small talk with Robin, who was the one walking closest to me, can’t go wrong there. 

“So, uhhh Robin. Do you have any hobbies?” Ahh the hobby question, a Classic. 

“Well of course I do but why do you want to know?”

“The air’s pretty dead you know, we’ve been walking an hour with basically no talking, so I thought I would try a little small talk.”

“Well okay, I very much enjoy reading, it’s probably the only one worth mentioning.”

“Reading huh? What’s your favorite book? probably never heard of it but eh.”

“Pride and Prejudice.”

“Wait, _what_!?” 

“The love story of two Noble’s in the fictional English countryside makes my heart leap, plus the book is full of dry snark. Which I enjoy immensely myself.” No fucking way, when did this happen? There should be no way that I know a piece of media from this world. Better ask more question about it, get my bearings a bit. Heh, bearings, it's funny cause I'm a bear right now. A bipedal bear but a bear nether the less.

“How old is that book, if I may ask?”

“About, three years old. Why’d you ask?”

“Well in my world it’s over two hundred years old. Considered a classic and started the romantic comedy genre.”

Looking at Robin’s face, it was her time to be shocked. 

“Wait, it was an old novel from your world!?”

“Yeah, and also England’s a real country, I’ve got tons of family there. Most of em are plumbers however.”

“That’s certainly strange.” She sure calmed down quick, yet again considering how calm I am considering my situation compared to just a week ago, I’m in no place to judge. “Well in that case we can discuss it later and-”

As she tried to finish her sentence, she runs into a very large, and very wide unknown individual. It was at that moment when we both noticed we got separated from the other two while we were talking.

“Hey, that’s Nico Robin of the strawhats and some random straggler?” He said that last part incredibly confused as he tried to make sense of my presence. “Well whatever you’ll both die today, and by my hands as well” The man was straight to the point. He was shirtless showing off his gains and wore jeans? What is he a blue-collar worker from Ohio? Along with that, he wore an elaborate mask. Okay scratch Ohio, this dude's a luchador. But what’s a luchador doing all the way out here?

Doesn’t matter much in the end because I’ve got to fight for the first time in my life, for my life. I hope it isn’t my last, because then I’d be dead, and I very much prefer living over being dead.


	4. Chapter Three; First blood and other fun stories to tell in the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three took awhile mostly due to Uni and other life things, chapter four will also probably take a while. This is also my first attempt to write a fight scene, probably didn't go very well.

Despite the man’s quick deposition when it came to threaten our mortality status, he wasn’t as quick to act. Rather, he’s in a monologue for at least a minute, not that I was actually paying attention to what he was rambling about. That of course gave me an idea on how to get the hell out of here. As of now me and Robin were the prey to his predator, so the solution would be to make like prey and get the hell out of there. Getting out of this meadow containing this with this monster and a break towards safety. Only problem right now was that it was clear that his monologue was finishing up. I need to act _now__._

“_Psst, Robin I’ve got an Idea how to get out of this.” _I whispered.

“_Hit me with it”. _She whispered back.

_“First, I have to ask, can you slow him down or incapacitate him in anyway?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“All right good, incapacitate him and we’ll make a break for the trees. If he chases, I’ll gun em down. Sound good?”_

_“Better than fighting him head on.” _

_“All right on the count of three we start. One. Two. Three. _**GO**. '' I yelled out. 

“Seis fleur: Hold” As robin uttered those words, copious amounts of hands sprout out of the ground grabbing the man on the feet. Not something I wanted to see but I do not have the time to question it. 

With that, Me and Robin run past him while he’s stuck, into thicker woods. About thirty seconds had passed and we hear the yell.

“**GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!**” 

“_Shiiiiit _that was fast.” I say as I slow down to look behind us. Not my best move as so far

“No time to think or check behind us keep going. Were in the thick woods now we need to keep running!” 

“Right.”

And so, we ran, until my new-found primal instincts feel the luchadores rage right behind us. 

“**STOP RUNNING SO I CAN KILL YA!**” The man hollers menacingly. 

“Shit, how’s he so fast.” I say panicked

“Hey mister world class hunter? didn’t your plan involve shooting him if he got to close!? Or did you forget about that part genius!?” Well that was certainly snarky, and out of character but she’s right, I had to turn my weapon against another human being, for the first time. Hopefully it’ll be the last, but I feel like it’s not going to be the last time. At least right now I have the moral defense of it being self defense. 

I turned around, digging the heels of my feet into the ground, to slow down of course. While doing so I brandished my rifle into a shooting position. I took aim at the man running full speed only a few dozen meters away from me. I pulled the trigger, and all I saw was white, which turned into a pretty large explosion. It was certainly something, it’s like I just fired the equivalent of a tank round into him. Only problem was the recoil felt the same, damned it hurts, no matter how much extra strength and durability this form creates.

“Holy shit that is one hell of a weapon Mr. Wojtek.” Robin gasped in awe? Nah let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.

“My last name is Dąbrowski not Wojtek first of all.” I gritted out “And yes that was completely unexpected. I still can’t believe I’ve killed a-”

“**HEY MR. BEAR, IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE!?**” 

“Okay two things, why are you just shouting now. And second, how aren’t you dead _yet__!?”_ I hollered at him. 

“Hpmmmm, that little explosion isn’t enough to bring me down. Not the luchador of the Wendy Pirates! El Huracán Feo! My bounty is 60 million berries” 

“What’s a luchador doin all the way out here?” I yelled out “Also what are bounty’s, and what is berries? Isn’t that, a fruit? Are you worth, like, 60 million blueberries?” I confusingly meandered after my very solidly said first question.

“To find the fight I deserve!” As he said the answer to the first part of my ramblings that he struck a pose. His left arm pointing to the sky, his right on his arm on his hip, his back arched up, his head similarly, and taking a kneel. 

“I’ll explain once were out of this mess.” Robin answered the latter part. 

“Well if that wasn’t enough, I’ve got more where that came from! **Say hello to my little friend!**” As I wrapped up my little speech with a totally necessary Scarface quote, I pulled my gun up down the sights once again and held down the trigger. 

What happened was a symphony of explosions. I probably lost my sense of hearing after it. Explosion after explosion, no way he survived it. As my weapon ran out of ammo, I took a second to reflect on it. I actually had an automatic rocket launcher, and I had infinite ammo for it. I’m fucking broken dude. 

“No way he’s alive after all that. If he is, I will eat a shoe.”

“I’ll take you up on that bet.” Robin responded. “Although I personally would change it to standing and conscious. Death’s surprisingly hard to come by here. 

“Well alright then, if he’s awake and conscious I will eat a shoe.”

“That’s better.” Robin smiled. 

After a few seconds the smoke cleared up, I was already smiling that I didn’t have to eat a shoe anytime soon-

“**Puño de huracán!**”

Wait whaaaa-

A fist collides with my stomach, and another, another, another, another, I must’ve gotten hit hundreds of times. The next thing I know I’m thrown a hundred feet away were I once was. But my mind could only think of one thing. How. Was. He. Still. _Fucking. _Breathing! Let alone being conscious after that series of explosions. This man was inhuman, this world is filled with people like him. Fuck, wait, I survived that attack remarkably undamaged, I must also be inhuman in strength-! 

*blech* 

Well not undamaged considering I just coughed up a ton of blood, and shit, I think I broke a few ribs. Damn it, fuck my injuries, I need to get back there. I’m sure Robin can hold her own ground, but I can’t not let that luchador be conscious right now. Damn it, that note said something about infinite magazine’s didn’t it? Alright I’ve got to search my body and find a new one!

A few seconds of searching later I come out empty handed. Fuck it, I need to get back there. I got back up and sprinted back to where the fight started. Thankfully I flew in a straight line so getting back was easy. I could also just follow the luchador’s screams and, man let me tell you, he could scream. The one thing I’ve got going over that man despite his experience and shear strength and durability, is that he’s most likely barely held together after all that. He’s got massive injuries, I just know it!

After a minute of following his screams, I was finally back to where I was and miraculously the luchador’s back was open to the taking. Raising my arms, I threw out any plans I had and returned to the primal urges now swelling in my body. Without uttering a single word that could give away my position to my enemy, I leapt out the bush and started to pummel his open back with my fancy new claws. Scratching and tearing into him, viciously as well considering the blood on his back. He managed to feel the pain and turned around and decked me in the face. 

“Damn it mister bear, you’re still alive after that attack!? Could say the same to you. “Heh, you might actually be worth a fight.” The last part was incredibly cocky of him to say. Therefore, I’m going to grind him into the ground.

He swung back around clocking my with his elbow before once again punching me in the stomach. I got pushed back a few meters from that, and probably got some internal bleeding. 

“Time for round two, and it’s the last round for you in the ring.” 

“I won’t let you hit me with that attack again now that I know it’s coming.” 

I punched back at him, throwing him off as I return the pain. When he punches, I punch back and soon it becomes a frenzy of back and forward hits. I was clearly losing fight; his blows were hitting harder and more often than mine. That was until-

“Cuerpo Fleur: hold”

All of the sudden dozens of arms come out of the luchador’s body, clutching his arms together preventing him from throwing any more punches. I take my opportunity and just beat the ever-loving shit out of him. Punches, cleaving, and even biting at some bits. During my onslaught I give name to my attack, a rightfully cheesy one. Although I had no reason to do so, something was compelling me to do so. 

“**BEAR ATTACK!!!**” 

With that final yell, the Luchador finally came down, bloodied by my own hands. I deep down hope that I had not killed him, even if he was in the right for doing so. Although considering all of the lacerations on his back and front, I wasn’t too sure in any case. 

“Good going there Wojtek, you saved me, and I mean it. If you hadn’t run back and distracted him giving the opportunity to go into thicker forest, I’d be a dead woman.” Robin came back into the light out of the bush, incredibly bloodied. The luchador clearly didn’t hold back. She really could’ve died had I not made it back in time.

“Holy shit Robin, are you alright.” I panickily say

“I’m fine now but thanks for asking. Regardless of my state, he was one tough son of a bitch. He tanked so many point-blank explosions” 

“You're goddamn right he was.” All of the sudden my back felt lighter, I’d lost all of the stuff Sanji made me carry. Why couldn't I have realized this earlier. “Fuck I’ve lost the kettle and the other cooking equipment! Sanji’s gonna freak!”

“It’s fine, you lost it during a fight, Sanji won’t be happy but at the very least you have an excuse. Also, if he starts ranting at you for letting me get hurt, I’ve got your back.” Robin said lightly.

“Sigh, thanks, means a lot you know. Anyways we need to get moving again the explosions must’ve caught someone’s attention. We need to get out of here before any monsters like that luchadore guy.” 

“Robin, who’s the bear?” I hear behind me, scaring the shit out of me. I could feel my skeleton leaving my body, especially because of that murderous tone of his. Speak of the devil and he shall arrive I suppose.

“He’s with me Zoro, he saved my life against this Luchadore guy whos from the pirate crew that’s after us.” Oh, thank god he was a fellow crewmate from the crew Robin, Sanji, and Chopper are all in. I could’ve not handled another fight, especially when I’m out of ammo. 

I turned around in the middle of their conservation, looking at the man. He had green hair done in a buzz cut. Wearing a white t-shirt, a weird green belt that looked like a sweater that was incredibly large, dark green pants, and a bandana on his left arm. Most interesting was that he had three swords, what did he do with em? Was each sword special for a certain purpose?

“And where’s he from.” Gesturing towards me “He might be from another enemy crew” Zoro responded with, still glaring into my soul. 

“Another world, and no he isn’t a pirate of any sort, considering he just got here yesterday according to himself.” Robin replied dryly 

“That’s dumb and can’t possibly be real. Are you really falling for that dumb excuse?” Zoro, following Robins lead, dryly responded with. 

“Look that doesn’t matter right now, it’s the truth but we don’t really have the time to explain. All you need to know is that he’s an ally and helping us find everyone.”

“Hmmph, I can work with that. So, bear, what’s your name?” He asked while staring into my soul.

“Wojtek. Wojtek Dąbrowski” 

“Well Wojtek, I’m Roronoa Zoro. The first mate and swordsman of the Strawhat Pirates. Pleasure to meet you I suppose.” He said firmly, thankfully lifting his stare away from my soul, although he continued to stare at me. Offering his hand for a handshake, which I reciprocated. The handshake was very business like. Firm and steady. Wonder how he learned it. 

“Now that were on speaking terms I would like to ask, what’s with the three swords.” I asked perplexed. 

“I’m the master of the three-sword style.”

“I can work with that, seen weirder over the past two days.” 

And so, after a brief meeting, during which I found a new fresh magazine to reload with in my back pocket of my pants, which neither of my two companions questioned thankfully, we took off once again. This time north, I could smell chopper in that direction. The other two accepted that and we collectively decided on it. Only problem was that our green haired swordsman was now walking south. 

“Oi Zoro, your heading south. We agreed upon heading north or at least following choppers scent.” I said dryly, Robin was clearly rubbing off on me.

“What are you talking about this way’s north.”

“The moss is growing on this side of the tree meaning this way’s north.” I explained while I was internally cursing myself for forgetting my compass. 

“Who are you calling moss?” He replied angrily.

“Not you, the trees, the north sides of the trees, which you kind of look like one with all that green clothing.” I snarked

“Why you!”

“Cut it out you two, Zoro please follow Wojtek with me. He’s clearly got experience here and were both at our limits.” To be entirely honest I wasn’t that close to my limits from what I could tell, if you could ignore the massive internal injuries, but I appreciate what Robin said. 

“Fine, alright, lead the way Wojtek.”

“Alright, fine let’s go.” 

“Also, Wojtek, once were all united again you will eat that shoe, right?” Robin reminded me of with a sly smile right before we started walking. Shit I forgot about that, well no weaseling out of this.

“Uhhh, yeah sure, let’s just, uhhh, find your friends first of all. That sounds like our first priority doesn’t it?” I say nervously. I really didn’t want to eat a shoe, I’ve already eaten something greasy and oily in that damned fruit.

“Fufufu, yeah sure Mr Dąbrowski.” She laughs.

“Oh, now you’re just mocking me.” I bicker at her.

“Come on love birds, let’s get a move on eh?” Ahhh great, now he has to but in as well, wait-

“Love birds!?” Me and Robin scream out. 

“Well whatever let’s just get moving then. Choppers scent is getting fainter.” I said, wanting to move on from this stupid banter fest. Love birds? Seriously? I’ve only known him for like ten minutes and I already know that’s out of character for him. 

And so, just like that, we took off into the forest, following a small reindeers scent. Now that I know what I’m in for on this Island. I was now ready for a fight. Only really because I had to be. Don’t plan on dying anytime soon after all. 

~~An hour later~~

After a nice brisk walk in the woods, facing no dangers. Although we did come across a small wood bison herd, about a half hour in our merry journey. We thankfully managed to avoid a conflict with the fearsome beasts and continued on our way. 

Only problem is that an hour in and almost no-one has said a word. This happened in my first walk with this “crew as well”. It’s time to ask why this is the case with them and get some damned answers for why long walks are filled with dead air with these people.

“Hey, any reason why you chatty bunch turn dead silent during any long period times of walking?”

“Hmmm, I’m not sure what you mean Wojtek?” Robin asked curiously. 

“We’ve been walking for an hour now and it’s been nothing but dead air. If I haven’t had experience with this, I would’ve surely gone mad at this point. It also happened when we were walking with Sanji and Chopper. There I also had to initiate conversation,” 

“There’s nothing to talk about right now.”  
  
“Yeah sure Zoro, it’s not like your walking with someone you don’t know in which your friend said he’s from another world. Don’t you have any questions at all about this?”

“Nope.”

“Bullshit you don’t.” 

“Fine then, I do have a question then. Why aren’t you following choppers scenent despite you being the one that was so adamant of following it?”

“... shut up. Besides were close, chopper can probably smell you guys as well.”

“Oh hey, Wojtek, Robin, and Zoro!” Well speak of the devil once again, there’s the juvenile reindeer doctor.  
  
“Oh, there’s mosshead.”

“Watch yourself curly brow.”

“Weird alien bear guy.”

“Oi”

“And, oh my, my dear Robin Chan what happened to you. You’re covered in blood and injuries, but don’t worry cause I’m here-”

“Oi, stop that will you. Choppers the doctor he’ll get her fixed up.” I speak firmly, not mentioning that I’m also badly in need of a doctor. “You can save your fawning when the situation is under control.”

“Hmmph, fine. Anyways what happened anyways. One second you were right behind us and the next you were nowhere near us. You were even out of Choppers scent’s range.”

“Me and Wojtek started talking and then ran into one of the enemies, he was a luchador, we also got the name of our opponents crew. If you didn’t already know that is.” 

“No, we don’t Robin, but this is useful information for us.” 

“Choppers got a point, you should tell us.” 

“I agree with Chopper and curly brow”

“**HEY!**” Sanji clearly took the shape of his eyebrows seriously. 

“The pirate group were facing are called the wendy pirates, and that one of their members, which me and Wojtek defeated,” Hell yeah, we did! “had a sixty million berry bounty.” Still don’t know what that means in real terms or how much that is in money I understand. It’s probably is pegged to the value of the Yen or something like that. It is really unfortunate that I don’t know what the Canadian dollar to Yen exchange rate it is then. No real way to contextualize it. Besides, I never took any Econ classes in university for my bachelors.

“These guys most mean business then. Heh, I’m ready for em.” Zoro’s the edgy one got it.

“_Scary_” Chopper’s a coward got it.

“Not if I kick their asses first.” Well he’s up for the challenge it sounds like. “I do have to wonder how wonderful it is to be okay with throwing your own life away.

“It’s going to be a challenging fight that’s for sure.” Robin’s the smart one, although that was obvious from the start. 

Wonder what the rest of their crew is doing. Or even just what their like. 

~~On another part of the Island~~

In a deep forest close to the coast, a man yells out;

“This day’s been totally not _SUUUUUUPER__!__”_ Said a strange cybernetic man to a currently unknown companion. 

“Yes, I know Franky you’ve repeated this a thousand times already.” The man’s companion said. She’s clearly going through something. 

“First of all, I’ve only done it three times. Second of all, you’re not saying much of anything Nami so I’m deciding that we should talk about something. This dead air surrounding us is really friggin annoying.” The cyborg, Franky retorted.  
  
“What are you talking about we talk a lot, thank you very much.” 

“You and me both know that’s a lie. Both outside this walk and on this walk” Franky said truthly and honestly. 

“Well fine, we should probably talk more but honestly, right now I’m worried sick about the others and-” 

“Especially Robin no?” Franky said, interrupting her heartfelt speech about her concerns about the safety of her friends, while of course looking smug as hell. 

“What no, me and Robin are, you know, friends.” 

“Then why’d you ask for the single bed in the women’s quarters?” Shifting tone from smug as hell to genuine curiosity. 

“I, I don’t know.” She felt awkward saying that. 

After that there was a minute of dead air, as the two rationalize their shift in interests and personalities contrary to what it was prior to this day. During such a deep time the sounds of the forest was in constant chatter. Birds chirping, bugs buzzing, and the occasional cough from each of them.

“This is getting weird. And awkward”

“You said it, I feel like I’m acting like a different person. I’m not even scared right now and there’s been no promise of gold of any sort!” Nami shudders. “Let’s, uhhh, move on than. I don’t want to stay on this discussion.”  
  
“Yeah I’m okay with that.”

“Nonononono, you should continue. Love is a fascinating thing after all.” A man in the shadows grinning maniacally in the shadows. 

“Oh no. This isn’t good.” Nami prepares for the fight, betraying her shaking legs all the way to the core. 

“Damn it not one of you guys.” Franky said, preparing himself for the fight. 

“Muhahahah.” The man laughed while he left his shadowy abode. It was a pasty well built man. He was wearing a silky red overcoat over a black tank top, the overcoat matching his pants. On his face was a pair of sunglasses and in his hand was a large cane. “Well, you’ll be feeling the love once I’m done with-”

“**Creep**.”

“Hey, you two didn’t let me finish. Regardless of what you think of me and my tendencies, I am a doctor of love. More specifically; I am Martin lyubov. I’m the doctor of the Wendy pirates and my bounty is one hundred million. Pleased to meet with you. Now with the greetings out of the way, it’s now time for your love operation, Cat Burglar Nami and Cyborg Franky.”

With that he took his cane and swung it at the cyborg and cat burglar, initiating the fight.

~~On another unknown location~~

  
The base of the mountain is where the next unknown duo finds themselves. While one fight starts, another pair finds themselves lost, dazed, and most certainly irritated. Well one of them was anyways, the other one was actually excited. 

“This is terrifying, and I don’t even get to be scared with my coward kindred spirits in Nami and Chopper.” A man with a long nose whines to his companion. “Instead I’m stuck with a person obsessed with meat, adventure, and fights over his own safety.” He glares.

“What’s that Usopp?” The other companion turns his mouth, a mouth full of meat in hand.

“_Sigh, _nothing to worry about Luffy. Also, where in the hell did you get the meat!? We didn’t have any food with us!” 

“Found it.” He said, blunter than a club bash over the head.

“That’s so you luffy.” The man known as Usopp could only resign himself to the antics of his companion known as Luffy. 

“My, my, my. Isn’t it the famous Monkey D. Luffy? And some man who looks like soge king.” the unknown person sitting on a large rock above the duo takes a break to look at the posters in their hand.  
“Uhhhh, excuse me?” Usopp asked confused.

“Hey Usopp, who’s this?”

“Beats me but I’m thinking we should run away.” 

“Why would you do that now?” 

“_Oh shit they’re… she’s behind us__!_” Usopp shrieked 

“How cliché.”

“Is that really what your thinking about right now luffy!? Also how do you know about this trope anyways. I’m pretty sure you don’t read luffy!” The panic continued. 

“What are you talking about Usopp, Robin reads to me fairly often.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” Usopp deadpanned.

“My your annoying. If you really are Sogeking, you clearly betray the lofty expectations granted to you by the bounty poster. “Sniper King” Psssh, more like a screeching cowardly banshee.” Their future opponent sassed. 

Their unknown adversary was tall woman with red hair. Wearing what would be a suit, a women's suit but a suit nevertheless. 

“I’m Wendy, captain Wendy Pirates and I’m here to take your head Monkey D Luffy, and yours too, I suppose long nosed banshee. Oh, and once I’m done here, I’ll also be taking the rest of your crews head as well. If Martin or El Huracán Feo haven’t gotten to them first, along with Mary but lord knows where she ran off to. Rebellious little girl really, but one day she'll realize her potential and become a true pirate. Wait, why the hell am I telling you this? Ah well you'll be dead soon so it doesn't matter then.”

“_Shit, shit, shit, shit, **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT**_!!!’ Usopp yelled out

“Bring it on: _Wendy__._ No one hurts my crew and gets away with it”

“My pleasure: _Luffy_. And yes, I will get away with hurting your crew.”

“You bitch!” Luffy yelled out while Usopp continued to yell shit into the heavens. 

“My, My no need to get angry, _I’m only telling the truth of the matter_.” The women said it like toxic waste. Blunt and toxic. And with that the woman known as Wendy throws the first punch, initiating the fight. 

~~back to the others~~

I’m sure they’re doing fine, it's nothing to worry about. Although there is some strange scents up and about. Nothing thing I’ve-

“**SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!”**

What was that distant echo!? 

“That’s Ussopp!” Sanji yelled out. 

“I have Frankie’s scent as well! Nami’s with him!” Chopper yelled out

“We need to split up then. Alien Bear and mosshead you go rescue Ussopp. Me, Robin, and Chopper will help Nami and Franky.” 

“Oi, we didn’t agree to that-” By the time me and Zoro were finishing out our disagreements, the other three were already in the forest heading to help out this “Nami” and Franky” persons. Now I was stuck with a person who didn’t know north to south and probably the other cardinal directions as well. Thankfully this Usopp guy did nothing but scream at the top of his lungs apparently. 

“Come on, let's go no time to was-” He wastes no time, doesn’t he?

“Hold on for a second, I lead.” I return the dark stare he gave me when I first met him.

“Why” He stares darkly, throwing me off.

“You have a horrible sense of direction.” Might as well start with the truth. 

“No, no I don’t! I’ll have you know that I have a great sense of direction”

“Yes, you do, you have a terrible sense of direction and if you actually want to help this guy then we can’t go around wandering around lost as fuck.”

“Ahhh, fine. No time to spare anyways” Dead air filled the space between us. 

“Can you smell fear?” He asked breaking the dead air, thankfully. Only problem is that it's a really weird question to ask

“That’s a weird question?” Why’d you think I could do so?” 

“You’re a predator, predators can smell fear, and because your zoan type is a carnivore, I’d assume you could do the same.”

“Now that you mention it, I’ve been having these strange smells for a bit. Some coming from where the others ran off to, and another really strong one towards the mountain. That must be fear. If we’re helping the ones they didn’t go off to, then we have to go north, towards the mountain.” 

“So that’s where we’re going then eh?”

“Yep, now follow me, we’ve got a banshee to rescue!”

And so, we run off into the forest, one more fight is good for the soul, I suppose anyways. But fighting is how I’m going to get off this damned rock, even if _these_ guys are my ticket out. Beggars can’t be choosers after all!

Doesn’t matter much in the end because I’ve got to fight for the first time in my life, for my life. I hope it isn’t my last, because then I’d be dead, and I very much prefer living over being dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OOC moments are for humor only and I'll try to minimize them. If you want them to appear more often great! Let me know in the comments. I should also mention that no; unless plans change and I change as a person, their will be no ships in this fic. It can happen, but most likely a lot later, it's also pretty unlikely. 
> 
> I hope you understand and that it doesn't hurt your enjoyment of this fic.


	5. Chapter six: Ow, my ribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wojtek get's the snot beaten out of him and quips along the way like it's a marvel movie.

It had only been a few minutes since Zoro and I started to run towards the hapless and constant screaming of the man known as Ussop. Surprisingly we were deep in conversation between each other, a first of hopefully many conversations in the future. The only problem was that it was an impromptu job interview. 

“So, you want to join the crew, eh?” 

“Not particularly, but I need to get off this rock and hitching with you guys is a good way to do so.”

“Good of a reason as any. So, what do you think you can provide to the crew, we already have a navigator, a cook, an archeologist, a shipwright, a sniper/gunner, a first mate, a doctor, and a captain; so, where do you think you can slot in?” 

That’s a hard question to answer, it seems like they’re stacked with what they need already, although extra hands can’t be without want. 

“I can help around on the ship as a pair of extra hands on the ship, a scout for when you land, a gunner that isn’t a sniper.” 

“Hmmm, I suppose that works, but we’ll have to see how the captain reacts.” 

“Alrig-”.

Right there and then I slam into the back of an unknown woman, who then promptly punched me away be a dozen meters or so. 

“What where you’re going, _creep_.” Such hostility, such toxicity, in our city, okay I won’t sing system of a down. Why was I doing that anyways? Now thats the real question. “Oh and there’s pirate hunter Zoro, first mate of the straw hat pirates with a bounty of a 120 million berries. And the creep is some random stranger, oh well I’ll collect his head just in case as well. I mean it does look like you’re with the strawhats” 

That didn’t sound good, even if the girl was clearly making false bravado. She is not a good actor I’ll tell you now. Now that I’ve got a good look at her as well, I can see that she’s wearing what appears to be a long over coat, over a bright blue sweater, long grey pants, and a sword? 

“Your awfully confident.” Zoro was clearly enjoying the potential challenge this woman was presenting. Me? I felt my broken ribs for the first time in a while. 

“Of course I am, I am the best swordswoman on the seas.”

“Not to be rude or anything but that isn’t exactly a highbar to clear.” Zoro deadpanned. So, women don’t make it far as swordsmen or swordswomen in this world? Considering the ridiculous nature of this world, I find that hard to believe. 

“What! No! I mean yeah, I guess, yeah it’s not a hard hurdle to jump over.” I swear she just expressed three emotions in one sentence. Anger, bargaining, and sadness. She must have low self esteem. “But that’s going to change today, Roronoa Zoro. When I take you head in the name of Captain Wendy!” Well her bravados back, let’s see if we can demolish it again. “And also, money!” Ahhh, she has a greedy side along with a cultist side. Good to know. “And my honor.” Yeah okay bud. 

“Draw; **Jigoku to tengoku no ma**

“Huh? What’s with the Japanese name… **OH SHIT!**” After finishing my statement with my question being rudely being interrupted, I was forced to dodge to what appeared to be a slash that created, uhm, like a disk? I don’t know but all I know is that the air was as sharp as the sword was probably. I leaped over the attack, noticing that Zoro had done the same. We managed to land at the same time, too convenient really. I look behind me and-

“Holy shit she felled at least thirty trees behind us! Maybe even over a hundred!” I panicked

“Heh, I guess you are worth something. Now I can’t properly fight unless you tell me your name.” Let me tell you; this guy was into this. It was very off putting. 

“If you can’t properly fight without knowing my name than it is an advantage to me; therefore, I have no reason to tell you my name.” She said that cold as ice, she knows what she’s doing.

“Hey that’s not fair, you know my name, but I can’t know yours!? What kind of bullcrap is that?” He was pissed at the woman's attitude. At this point it seemed like I wasn’t need here. Time to go find that “Usopp” guy, or banshee as how I like to call him. 

I start to leave as the two bickers like a married couple, ahhh, reminds me of my family during the recession. After a minute I start to hear the sounds of battle. After three minutes I start to run towards the smell of Usopp, or well his fear anyways. While trying to avoid the unknown woman and it goes-

“Where do you think your going? I didn’t say you could leave. I’m here to take your head. There is no way in hell I’m letting you leave till then” I think I shat myself right there and then. The air itself turned cold freezing my in place. I guess she can act. As she lifted her sword against me, I well, decked her in the face. 

“**BEAR PUNCH!**” I punch her right on the nose with all the force I can, putting my back into it. While also yelling comedically with a panicked tone of voice. May I mention that I have no idea how to throw a punch. It was surprising effective despite that fact, considering she flew at least a hundred meters. Damn, I’m strong. When I’m back I’m joining the UFC. 

“Not bad there. Pretty good for a no name, punched her real hard.” Oh, he’s back.

“Heh, thanks man. Didn’t know you were capable of compliments.”

“I’m plenty capably, you haven’t known me for long you know. Now, you do realize any chance of you sneaking away is gone now?” 

“Figured as much but I do appreciate the praise. Regardless, two versus one. Seems like good odds to me.” 

“Hell yeah it does.” 

“**YOU BEAR BITCH!**” Wells some one’s ma-

“**Akuma no surasshu!**” Huh? What now-Oh shit another air swing thing. This time it’s like at a 65-degree angle and oh it’s fast-

I got hit, the slash reached me. I flew back at least five meters. I’m bleeding, profusely. The bitch cut me and damned does it hurt. Damn, how the hell am I not cut in half after that one. Feel like it though, considering my core area of my body horizontally on a 65-degree angle has a giant cut. I’m not going to let this go unaccounted for. 

“WOJTEK!” Well at least he’s concerned for my safety. Considering the look on his face right 

“I’m fine! For now, anyways, don’t take your eyes off her I’ve got a plan.” 

“Alright so it’s up to me now.” 

Zoro then continued to fight and when did he draw his swords? Also why is there a sword in his mouth? Why?

“Start your plan now Wojtek.” 

“Excuse me? How the hell are you talking almost perfectly with a fucking sword in your mouth! And why is it there in the first place!? It can’t be sanitary!” I yell at him.

“Don’t question it! Just fight! Also, I take good care of my swords thank you very much.” He yells back.  
  


Well I suppose he’s got a point. As he starts clashing with our unknown female enemy, I run around the battle area trying to find a good shot. I notice that Zoro and the girl were locked, with neither getting the advantage. 

After a good five minutes I find a spot. I take aim. And I fire.

“Dead on.” Why am I naming my attacks? Why am I naming my attacks and then saying them outloud? I swear there’s something in the water here making me go crazy. 

“Hebunrīmisu” I really hate that she says her name in japanese, I don’t like it. Also why is it a thing that people call out their attack names? Seems hella redundant. Also why did the explosion happen next to her. Did she fucking make the bullet miss? It was dead on!

“Hey, you’re not supposed to deflect it!” I yell. The nerve on this girl. 

“I do what I want you fuzzy brown piece of shit! You even look like shit.” What a rude girl, maybe I can capitalize on it? Yes, and if that works than Zoro has an opening. Hahahaha, **jestem geniuszem**! Oh whoops, my polish slipped out. 

“Watch your language young lady!” I do my best dad impression. Learned it from my impeccable dad. Love you pops, even if you’re a bit of an asshole. Once all was said and down she was clearly taken aback by my masterful plan.My beauty of a performance. 

“Shut up dad!” Oh god she really is a teenager, and she fell for it hook line and sinker. 

“Keep this up and your going to your room!” I continued on as Dad Wojtek.

“Ugh, shut up dad. You know mom doesn’t actually love you.” She’s falling for it, or she’s a theater kid. One of the two. Also, she’s seems to be on the verge of a breakdown, I wonder why? PTSD regarding a traumatic incident relating to family? Eh, I’m no psychologist.

“Don’t bring your mother into this.” Have I mentioned yet I loved theater? Joined my uni’s improve club as well. I deserve an Oscar for this masterful performance.

“Uhhh, are you really this girls dad?” I legitimately forgot he was here. That isn’t good. 

“He’s not but he’s good at acting like he is.” Well she’s aware I was playing I suppose. Must be a theater kid. Which is weird for me to say considering she sucks at it. Except for that one time. Now that I think about it seems to be an out of character moment for her.

“What can I say, I have a passion to improvise.” 

“Ugh, your so my dad. It’s, It’s kind of hot.” She mumbled out the last part; wait-

“What.” I think me and Zoro had a brain hemorrhage right there and then. I barely heard what she said but I heard enough to understand. 

“Oh, I don’t know what I’m saying, but like I can’t do it! I can’t hurt someone who’s like my dad! I mean I hate him, but, but I've disappointed him. Wait I don’t even hate him, he’s my dad, I love him to pieces.” Considering your kink young lady, this doesn’t sound right. “I should’ve been stronger, so I wasn’t kidnapped. If I was stronger, maybe you wouldn’t be dead. Same with Mom and Big Bro,” Okay maybe she did have a traumatic event relating to her family. I also now feel like a complete piece of shit 

I also reverted to human form for whatever reason during my insanely fast processing of the current events. I’m thinking at the speed of light baby. Regarding the detransformation, which occurred probably because I’m at the verge of collapsing thanks to my injuries. 

“OH GOD YOU EVEN LOOK LIKE WHEN HE WAS ALIVE! I CAN’T DO IT, I’M SORRY WENDY, I’M SOOOOOORY!” After that she fully broke down crying. “Papa, Mama, I’m sorry, I’ve been such a bad person. I should’ve have been stronger! If I was, I would’ve never been kidnapped! I would’ve never let any of you die!” Man, she’s taking this hard. I feel bad, being kidnapped from your own family is tough. If this Wendy bitch is responsible than I’ve got to kick her ass. Wait, why do I care? Oh, right I’m an empathetic person. “Have you forsaken me? In your arms, forsaken me?” Now she’s singing system of a down as well. How the fuck did that get here. Books I get. Music from the early two thousand’s? Not so much. Do they even have Cd players? Also, this seems what out of line on what was an incredibly shocking and sad revelation. I think I’m starting to tear up. Well that at least proves I’m human.

“We should leave.” Zoro bluntly said, clearly also uncomfortable with the current situation reading his body language, as he sheathed his weapons and undid his bandana. Reading his body language more deeply, seems like he’s also deeply upset at what happened to our unknown opponent now sobbing mess. Also, wait, when did he draw them and put on the bandana? Well I left him alone for three minutes or so, could’ve did it then. Not my problem anyways.

“Yeah, let’s go find that Usopp guy, can still hear him over this girls crys somehow.” I felt really bad, but we did need to get a move on, she basically gave up anyways. Never clutch defeat from the grasp of victory or something like that. 

And so, we left, with no goddamned resistance, except well;

“Do you, do you think I can be a good person? That I can be strong to protect those I love and care for.” She looks at us with begging puppy dog eyes between her sobs. That was unexpected. Yet, looking closer, she also seemed determined. 

“Yes.” We both answered, both now apparently putting our support for this broken young woman. After all, we’re both good people, I think anyways. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” She stopped for a moment, and then looked Zoro dead in the eyes.

“Zoro, adding on to my getting stronger part, do you think I can be a strong swordswoman, maybe even the strongest?” Now She's begging Zoro for an answer, although it was probably obvious. 

“Yes.” Well he’s nice and to the point. 

“Thanks.” Is all she says as she walks away, still crying. “I’m going home now.” 

“Can you even go home;” I looked around my surroundings “Pretty sure this is an abandoned island. Will your captain even let you?” I say concerned over her safety. 

“I know a way, and no my captain wouldn’t, considering she kidnapped me in the first place. Actually, Zoro and unknown Bear guy. Promise me.” She looks us both dead in the eye. “That your going to kick her ass.” 

“Will do.” We both respond with bravado. 

“Also, my name’s Wojtek.” That came out like a bad sitcom joke. I can even picture the laugh track. 

“I’ll remember it.” She waved us a teary goodbye and left. Wonder if she actually had a plan home.

“Hey what's your name?” Zoro asked, probably still annoyed he didn’t get it the first time. 

“Mary; Mary Samayō Shifuku.” With that, she disappeared from our view, mostly because we turned around back to the mountain. There were vibrations and yelling come from there, must be where they’re at. If I had to bet, I’d say a fearsome fight was occurring there. 

~~Mary~~

  
I’m such a coward, talked such a big game and cowered out because that Wojtek guy reminded me of dad. My dead dad Damn it. I have to go back that bitch Wendy’s ship and take one of the extra ships. I’ll take Jerry with me, he’s always been kind to me, plus he’s a navigator. Kind of need one of those because I can’t navigate. Now that I think about, I never had a bounty to myself. Maybe I’ll join the marines when I get home. Bring some justice to this world. No, I will join the marines, they may be an organization of bastards but at least I can do _some _good for this world. Prevent any future Wendy’s, yeah, that’ll do.

For once in a long time, I genuinely smiled about my own future. Maybe my sixteenth birthday will be celebrated with smiles rather than tears, unlike my past three birthdays. Yeah, Yeah, I think that’s how it’s going to go from now on.

I let the tears of joys fall off my face, not forcing myself to feel any other emotion than what I’m currently feeling.

~~Back to Wojtek~~

Well that was fucking weird. Anyways, me and Zoro continued to run to the screaming, explosions, etc. What was pretty neat was that we had a conversation going, that’s new. 

“She reminded me of someone I knew previously. That person has grown far stronger now than he ever was.” He seemed to monologue at me. Do I do that? God, I apologize if I do.

“So, you genuinely believe, that, you know she can be the strongest swordswoman on the sea? Because of this previous person you knew?” I inquired. 

“I think she’s aiming too low, I don’t necessarily believe she could do so, but she should aim to the best swordsman in the world. Best swordswoman is too low of a bar. My experience tells me that yes, she can do so.”

Me not wanting into a discussion about anything controversial responded with the el classico of not wanting to start a discussion; agreeing.

“Oh yeah eh.” Shit my Canadian slipped out. I also then noticed how he 

“Ha, so you are more than just normal too cool for it all! You’ve got a funny accent! Now that’s what I call a character trait.” He’s mocking me

“You just now noticed my accent?”

“Yes.” He said while still laughing.

Silence followed after that, well not silence. Pretty sure I was making an incredibly confused face while Zoro died laughing. Was a Canadian accent really that funny?

As we were running, I started to hear the sounds of combat over Zoro’s dying wails that a person could consider laughter. It became louder, louder, and louder. A mere few minutes later we were standing in an open field and in front of us was a very angry strong women, dressed in a fine red suit, a fierce looking woman that is. A bloodied man putting his right arm on the ground with a fist with his feet far apart a few meters behind her. Wait, is that steam coming off him? You know what? Fuck questioning it, let’s just roll with it! 

Oh, and there was also an extremely bloodied man which the only reason I knew he was still alive was because I could hear his groans. God he was groaning.

“**Oh? Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, and some unknown twerp. Well, more heads for my collection.**” 

Oh, now that’s just absolutely venomous. I may have not soiled myself, but I have for sure froze like a deer in the headlights. Man, she’s got a demonic voice. 

“Stay back Zoro and Random guy I don’t know. I’ve got this. She’ll pay for her threats and what she did to Ussop.” Said the unknown man rather clearly considering he’s at least twenty meters away from us. 

Oh, so the guy barely breathing on the ground is Ussop, or otherwise known as the screaming banshee. Good to know.

“Luffy, is this Wendy?” Zoro asked the steaming man.  
“Yeah.”

How the hell are they hearing each other? 

“Alright Wojtek, remember the promise?” He said while getting into a battle stance. 

“Yeah.” I’ve got no choice, it’s time to break a few more ribs. “To kick her ass.”

“**Is that so? You two? Kicking my ass? Don’t make me laugh.**” She’s a normal human, how does she sound like a fucking demon? “**You and you broken unknown boytoy**” I don’t like that implication **“Can’t do anything to me-**” 

“**GEAR TWO!**” 

“**WHA-?**” 

“**JET PISTOL!” **

And in Seconds a steaming fist punches Wendy hard in the jaw sending here flying hundreds of meters to the left. 

“Like I said, I’ve got this.” The one known as Luffy looked determined. 

“We made a promise. And we’re going to fulfill it” Zoro started to argue with him. 

“No, your going to take Usopp and this unknown person to the others. I can handle her. I’ll take that promise within myself. Captain orders.” 

So, he’s the captain then. 

“**That was a dirty hit; Captain**” Why is she still doing the fucking voice, doesn’t that hurt the throat. Also, I don’t really want to be here, so, uhhh, time for captains orders

“Hey, Luffy, my name is Wojtek and, could, can you get me and Zoro some cover.”

“Smooth introduction.” Oh great, there he goes again. 

“Nice to meet you Wojtek and Yeah I got you.” 

As he says it, me and Zoro make a break for Usopp's barely conscious and bloodied body. 

“**Why are you runn-**”

“**JET GATLING**”

“**Oh, you little rubbery bitch!**” Oh, she mad.

Me and Zoro stall as we start to hear the sounds of intensive combat. I should probably tell him and myself to get going. 

“Alright let’s go Zoro. He can handle her I’m sure” I assure him, although he probably doesn’t need it.

“Right.”

So as the two continue to exchange rapid fire punches, me and Zoro jovially strolled over to Usopp's battered body as he was mumbling something about something. Probably about in how much pain he is in.

“So, who’s carrying him?”

“You do it. My ribs are broken as all hell and I’m pretty sure I’m out of Bear juice and the only reason I’m still conscious is because of adrenaline.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Blunt as ever Zoro but it’s fine because I was also insanely blunt in my answer. 

And with that he hoisted the broken non-moving man over his shoulders. I was the broken still standing man.

“So where too?”

“South East.” 

“Alright let’s go.”

With that, we ran. We ran and we ran. I ran despite everything in my body telling me not to do so. My ribs, my ankles, my everything. Yet I ran. Yet I continued. Why, why. Did I continue to run through the pain? The world’s getting blurry, things are getting blurry, wait isn’t that a redundant statement? Is my mind broken?

Distant and faded the voices and images become. How long have I been running for? Why am I all the sudden losing it, is the adrenaline running out?

I come to a stop at some point, and I hear noise but can’t make it out. I see things, but I can’t decipher them. My thinking seems to be the only thing working right now. But I see something a man with a cane swinging at me with lethal intent. I find my rifle, I am it, and fire. The screaming stops, I see red, and then black. The darkness of sleep takes hold once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this took a while. Shout out to midterm season.


	6. Chapter seven: You are a pirate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a cool down chapter.

Is that? Is that? Is that a bright light? Am I dead? Have I passed onto the after life? Wait, I see a person. Is that you saint peter of the pearly gates? Is tha-

“Good Morning Bear guy!” Jesus fucking Christ who’s this guy? Why is he hovering over me like this?

“Ahhhhhh what the fuck!” I jump straight up. Which I’m pretty, reopened all of my wounds.

“Luffy, give him some space.” Oh, thank the fucking lord Chopper is here. 

“Why? He seems perfectly-”

“_Oh god my ribs, ahhh the pain is searing. Oh god is this what dying feels like? Oh, heavenly father, please give me mercy and relief from this pain_.” I continued to scream random words that highlighted my intense level of pain.

“Fine.” 

“He’s clearly not fine Luffy. Let him rest.” Chopper calmly explained to the man-child that this Luffy person was. 

“Okay.” He deadpanned.

Then the bastard punched me in the head knocking me out. 

~~A few hours later~~ 

I woke up what I presume a few hours later in much more quiet room with no one around me. More over my head seems to think straight, ironic, as I got knocked out by an idiot punching me on the head. 

Taking the time to look around, I seem to be in a wooden room on a hospital bed. To my right I see a professional office chair and behind it a large wooden table. On that table is an assortment of pens and pencils. Next to the desk to the left I see what appears to be one of those doctor bags in those movies and tv shows. Ahh fuck examining this room in detail, if a person was reading this, they could visualize the space I’m in with the amount of detail I’m giving. To myself, the fuck’s wrong with me?

Also, man, that was some deep focus, the deepest I’ve put into anything for a while. Might as well put that sharp focus into recollecting the past two days. 

Well let’s start with day one, I landed in a strange world, found and ate a fruit that can allow me to turn into a bipedal bear on command. This also turns my gun into full auto rocket rifle. 

Day two I met up with the strawhat guys, got beat up a bunch, saw and heard some crazy shit, and then passed out. That’s the abridged version anyways.

All in all, it's been an interesting few days I would say.

After that, the door to my wooden infirmary room I suppose, with impeccable timing as well, opened with one of the others on the ship. It was Zoro, well, at least he isn’t an energetic idiot like that other guy.  
“Hey, are you feeling better?”

“Well I woke up, my mind feels clearer than ever, and I don’t feel any worse than I did before. So yeah, I’d say I’m feeling better.” 

“Good, the captain wants to meet you?”

“Why doesn’t he come here then? Not exactly in walking shape.”

“He’s banned from this room by Chopper.”  
“Wait, why would he be banned, oh wait that’s the asshole who rudely woke me up and then rudely knocked me out!”

“Yes, Luffy can be a bit, how do I say this, out there sometimes but he means well. Well, usually to his friends anyways, different story for his enemies. Regardless he’s excited to meet you.” 

So, he wants to meet me? Well, I can’t feel my ribs any more, but I also probably developed an opioid addiction from this stay. Fun.

All of the sudden the door wildly swings open and a man with a buttoned-up tank top shirt with blue shorts wearing a straw hat came out. He also has a scar underneath his left eye. Now that I think about it was the steaming guy. 

“Oh, mister bear guy is awake and not loudly screaming in pain.” Oh man he had the largest smile on his face, which btw, scared the shit out of me. “I’ve heard a lot about you. Shehehehe” What was that laugh, no one laughs like that. Well this doofus does apparently. 

“The names Wojtek and I’m pretty sure I've told you that before.” I was pretty annoyed at him, along with others, not remembering my name. 

“Oh okay, sorry bear guy.” My eye twitched out of my control. 

“Luffy cut it out. Get to the point.” Well at least Zoro has my back. I do have to wonder what it was about, was it about joining the crew?

“Oh right, the point. Ahem, you’re a member of the strawhat pirates now.”

My jaw dropped in shock, and I had to air out my grievances. 

“Seriously, without interviewing me!? No airing out!? NO FUCKING HAZING!? Just boom, I’m on your crew now? Have you lost your mind!?” I yelled out. 

“The rest of the crew who have met you had nothing but good things to say about. Also, apparently you’re from a different world or something like that and have nowhere to go or any real idea where you’re from so it’s best that you go with us.” 

My jaw dropped again. Next Zoro offered me a fist bump,

“Congrats man.” I of course received, who would deny a bro a bro fist after all. All the while luffy was laughing maniacally. I suppose I can deal with this. After that my stomach growled. 

“Hehehe, your hungry.” Why was he laughing at that? It wasn’t funny. Does he think being hungry is the peak of comedy? Is he people? I hope not. I’m not good with dealing with challenged people.

“Come, let’s go, it’s time to eat.” Zoro was for sure the mature one out of the two, and even he had his goofy side.

“Race ya there!” And there goes my captain, feels weird calling him that title, watch him as he goes. 

“Well there he goes, I’ll be waiting outside the room after your done changing.” And off he goes. Oh, and would you look at that, a fresh pair of clothing _wonderful_. How’d I miss it anyways? One of them must’ve brought it in with them and I didn’t notice it. Well can’t take generosity for granted.

After putting on the clothing which consisted of a red Northface sweater, dark grey Eddie Bauer hiking shorts, a Supreme t-shirt, some costco socks, a brand of boxers, a random ass toque, black Nike trail runners, and a sense of confusion how the fuck they had all of this. It also doesn’t fit my personality, I’m a blue-collar outdoorsy dude, not a Californian suburban high schooler. Isn’t that called a hypebeast?

Well whatever, don’t knock free stuff. Some of this stuff is expensive as hell, except the socks, they’re just generic costco socks. Hell, I buy em all the time, can’t go wrong with some good old Kirkland. 

Oh, and underneath is my gun, god I feel like an American. Can’t go ten minutes without it apparently. What’s next? Gaining fifty pounds? I then chuckled to myself as I make the most painfully generic American jokes. 

I then walked out of the infirmary room all dressed up with my new street clothing, on the fucking high seas. As I walk out, I see Zoro leaning “cooly” on my right hand. I say cooly because he just looked like a big dork in all honesty. Didn’t have the heart to tell him that, nor did he give me the opportunity to do so.

“You’re changed eh? Well let me guide you to the dining room. After dinner one of us will give you a tour of the ship” Is this guy just on “trying to be cool” mode 24/7?

“Well alright then, show the way.” 

“Follow me.”

We then walked a total of thirty seconds until I found myself in the dining room. There I was faced with some familiar faces. Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, and Sanji all arguing about food. Robin was eating normally. And two people I haven’t met yet, one with crazy blue hair wearing an open Haiwiann shirt with nothing underneath. Also, a metal nose, not going to question that. The other was a young woman with orange hair wearing a blue tank top and some grey shorts. 

Looking around the only open seat was next to the orange hair girl, guess that’s mine. 

I go and take a seat next to her, while looking at my food intensely, something my neighbor picked up on. Why was I staring at food? No one knows but god! If the bastards even active and not just sitting on his chair in heaven allowing dimension travel to happen.

“Oh, don’t worry your food is fine.” She says as a matter of fact. Rather condescendingly so.

“Why wouldn’t it be fine? I know Sanji enough to know he’s a good cook.” I say flippantly while taking my seat in full. 

“Because that loud mouth of a captain has the habit of stealing other’s food.” She then glares harshly at Luffy.

“Well thanks for keeping it safe.” Well, beggars can’t be choosers.

“No problem. Oh, my name is Nami by the way.” Well she’s the first one to introduce themselves to me. Not needing me to introduce myself to them. I want this to be a recurring thing.

“Name’s Wojtek.” 

“Nice to meet you Wojtek. I’ve heard a lot about you.” As she says that I immediately and comedically, dug into the superb food.

“Like what?” I say with my mouth full. It was rude I know but it has been two days since I’ve had any adequate food and by good god was this food good.”

“Well, you, uhhhh, can turn into a bear.” Why is she stumbling? Is she beating around the bush about something? Or is it because I’m currently devouring this dish like a starving mad man? Probably the latter.

“Uh huh.” With my mouth full again. Eating with cartoon logic is awesome. I swallow, which makes me giggle in my own head because I’m twelve. “Anything else you’ve heard about me?”

“You saved Robin’s life and helped save Ussop.” She said with a beaming smile. 

“I suppose I’m a hero now?” 

“To us anyways.” 

I look around the dinner table, looking at my now fellow crewmates. Chopper and Luffy seem to be completely engrossed to whatever Ussop, who was know bandaged and not a bleeding mess, was telling them. Robin was talking to metal nose speedo guy. Zoro and Sanji were bickering. Lively people I have to say. 

“Hey, this just kind of entered my head but what happened right before I passed out? I faintly remember shooting something.” I ask towards Nami. 

“You ummmm shot him.” She’s squirming, why?

“I didn’t get that last part.” As I said that Zoro apparently being done with his bickering with the egotistical chef turned to me and told me what I did. 

“You shot him.” 

“Oh.” A heavy silence falls upon my soul, a very heavy weight. “Did I kill him?”

“No.” Thank god for Zoro’s bluntness.

“Oh, thank god, I’m not ready to take a life yet.” Relieft falls onto my body

“You will do so eventually.” Well isn’t he Mr. Brightside. 

“I’ll come to that when the time comes.” 

After that the conversations turn into a blur. Drinking and food all the round. After the impromptu party. After that me and the boys took a communal bath which was awkward to say the least. After _that_, I was shown the men’s quarters, my new bed for the next unspecified time. 

Why was this all going in a daze, like I'm not even full conscious. Is it the alcohol, or is it something else? Wait, I know what it is. It’s dread, and the alcohol, but mostly the dread. The fact is no matter how merry my new crew is, my life has changed drastically over the past two days. 

I’m no longer in the Yukon, with my family. My sisters endless nerdy charades. My father's cheesy jokes. Mom’s cooking.

It was me and my girlfriends anniversary as well, three years together, gone to waste. Fuck, how would I, could I, ever make up for this?

Moreover, this world is vastly more violent one. I saw one of my new crew members almost get slaughtered. I heard the story of a girl how got kidnapped after her family got killed, forced to work for someone against her will.

I’ve almost killed two people and almost got myself killed.

Will I return home from this hell?

Can I even return home? Is that even possible?  
_Am I even still alive? Is this a purgatory?_

With that last thought I bolt out of bed in my new fancy PJ’s. How long was I thinking in my own head? Did I even fall asleep? Now just noticing the gentle movement of the ship due to being out on the ocean, I decided to get some fresh air. 

Not wanting to disturb the others, I make like a mouse and gently leave the dorms. There standing outside the door was an unnamed figure. He was eatherial in nature, had a suit, but the rest of energy by the looks of things. It was like a ghost.

“So. you’re the lucky bastard who ended up here.” This mush be the bastard that threw me here. A spooky ghost man, and a piece of garbage. “So. I’ve got a lot of explaining to do so-” I couldn’t let him finish as I throw a punch at his face. He blocked it, threw me off my guard and then threw me into the ground.

“Woah, easy there partner, hold your jets. I’m sure your pissed the fuck off. Trust me, I get it. I would also be super angry about being trapped somewhere against your own volition.” I’m not going to let him weasel his way out of this.  
“My _sister_ would feel the same. That was your original target. She would be dead now if she came here.” I really want to kick this guys ass.  
“Target!? This wasn’t supposed to fucking happen in the first-place dipshit.” He’s, he’s being honest. His body language shows no sign of lying. Is he good at lying or actually telling the truth.  
“Then what about the letter then? That was tailor made for my sister!” I was getting angrier and more confused. 

“I wrote that, blackout drunk, same with the hole. Your sister’s daydream was clogging up my inbox so when I was drunk, I did all of this to spite her.” I really wanted to interrupt him, but it was in my best interest to not do so. “When I woke up sober the next morning, I immediately threw the portal and note in the middle of nowhere, because it doesn’t affect animals. So, no one being will get in harms way due to my drunken idiocy. A place where I **thought** no-one would go to. Clearly I was mistaken.” 

“Alright, it was a mistake then. Can I go the fuck home now!?” 

“No.” My soul almost shattered there and then. The mysterious figure in front of me clearly noticed that. Either that or he wasn’t finished yet “You can’t leave _yet_. You will be able to do so fully when a certain goal is met. Finding, **The One Piece**.”

“That means nothing to me.” I deadpan, throwing him off.  
“Oh right, you know nothing about this world because you’re not a giant nerd.” My sister my be a giant nerd, but I won’t let this guy insult her like that. Actually, I will, he can kick my ass anyways. “You’ll be here for like, two years and a bit?” Well, at least there’s a period when I can leave. Ruins my relationship with well, everyone. But at least I’m going home; eventually anyways.

Wait, this guy can do shit with dimensional travel, maybe he knows something about the fog?

“Hey, have you any idea what the fog around Newfoundland in my world is all about?” 

“It’s a dimensional fog that links your world to this world, simple as that. That’s all I can tell you. Best of luck in your two years.” He then immediately disappeared out of view. 

“Wow, that was blunt.” I say out loud to myself.

With newfound revelations in mind, of which I was too tired to process at the time. I headed back inside the cabin, find my hammock, and fall asleep in peace rather than due to some dire circumstances.

I was at peace for the first time in two days. I’ll just soak it up for as long as I can. Afterall, this feeling will go away knowing this world eventually. Every moment of peace must be savored, and by god I will savor it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I'm not the best at writing character dialogue. I hope through a process of experience and reading more literature will help with it. That's all.
> 
> Oh and this is the end of this unnamed first arc. It will also continue to be unnamed because, reasons. 
> 
> Next up is thriller bark. I consider to be one of the better arcs, mostly because brook is a pretty good character.


End file.
